


What do you get?

by Orchestrawoof101



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Ash and kukui, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101
Summary: Kukui searches Ash Ketchum up on his phone and  computer, what he sees and reads will be a heartbreak....
Relationships: Bullied - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Father/Son/Mother, Sbuse from past
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	What do you get?

In Alola, in the professors house, Ash went to the store with Rotom dex to get some groceries.

The professors were at home.

Professor Kukui was making coffee and while he was waiting, he was looking on his phone.

Professor Burnet was on the couch taking a nap...

Kukui was scrolling through recommendations on YouTube.

He noticed some video of a boy with the video saying (Compilations of Ass shitoshi ketchup loser-101)

Kukui was highly curious and concerned of where this was going.... So he clicked on it to see what it was.

Oh my god..... Kukui started crying after what he saw... Burnet woke up ad went to him to see what was he watching.

Kukui showed her the video of Ash....

Apparently this video shows Ash's past in other regions of him being clueless and misguided and stubborn, seems like other trainers did not like Ash at all and decided to record his horrible training and stupid friendship bond with his Pokemon.

Even people making fun of Ash and saying that he's pathetic and stupid minded when it comes to Pokemon, even saying he's weak....

Showing how clumsy he is and how he sounds so stupid and doesn't know anything.

The video was edited very well but only on the Ash parts.

Why do people have to be so cruel to this kid, even professor Rowan nippicking Ash on the whole situation.

Burnet started to sob a bit and the professors hugged eachother. 

Kukui put the phone away and decided to go on his computer for more research on Ash's past.

What he finds is shockingly disturbing.

There were so many blogs and pics and vids of Ash being stupid and being a target to bullies.

One of them were saying: that Ash is such a lousy trainer, his Pokemon shouldn't even stay with him... They should of killed him...

This was back in the Sinnoh region.

Kukui found another one, saying, that Ash is a league shot loser, I feel bad for whoever raising such a pathetic loser that deserves to die in hell.

Kukui then saw a group from the blog on discord.

They were saying that Ash deserves no Pokemon or whatsoever. 

His mom should of giving birth to Gary Oak instead of that lousy Ass ketchup...

Gary Oak is the man! 

Kukui got annoyed at this and clicked exit off the site.

He went back upstairs and Ash was already home up in his room in the loft.

Kukui felt bad for the kid, no support from anyone what so ever.

No wonder he tries so hard.

Kukui did research him a few times in the past, and decided to go to the doctors to get his blood samples out.

According to them, Ash has Autism and a short term memory lost.

It's not that extreme, it's just he does forgets stuff sometimes.

Ash does went to school in pallet town, but what he heard from Professor oak, is that the teachers sort of kicked him out because he was not smart enough to learn...

And the kid was too roudy and rough with the other kids.

Kukui was so glad he met Ash.  
He wouldn't want anyone to take him away for stupid reason like locking him up in a room where he can't socialize.

Man people are shit dumb!

It was dinner time, and both Professors and Ash were eating an Alolan dish that Burnet made from scratch, Ash loves the food she makes.

I wonder if Delia knew about this?

Kukui thought in his head is Ash is more fond with Burnet then his mother.

Ash is embarrassed or worried when his mom is around, is Delia hiding a secret that she doesn't want anyone to find out.

What's up with the whole father disappearing act?

Why doesn't this kid have any other family members?

Why does she keep leaving so soon after his paper report at school, even after the play, she left so soon.

Even at the league. She did stay a bit but left so suddenly after the match between me and him.

Ash also didn't decided whether he wants to stay or go home?

But he did come with Goh just a few month later.

He told me all about professor Cerice and Chole and Goh...

Team rocket is still after him.

Goh seems like a shy kid.

Why is it just two ketchums in the family.

What's up with that?

But why does Ash like living with other people then with his mother. 

I understand why I took him in.

But with professor cerice?

To be a fellow researcher.

Is he trying to get away from his mother? And it's always seems like Team Rocket always knows where Ash is at any place any time.

Oh boy, I guess I just need sleep...

Hey Ash wanna play a game before we head to bed?

Kukui asked.

Yes!!! I missed playing with you! Professor burnet do you want to play as well?  
Ash asked.

Sure! Just be right to!

She yelled from downstairs.

Ash is a happy energetic excitable kid.

I love him to smittens.

~Peace~

**Author's Note:**

> This idea did come from the idea from youtube videos and the negative side of fans hating on Ash, even when he wins, they still don't like that.
> 
> but to be honest, the creators decided to make Ash mature again like in XY & Z.
> 
> but still goofy and fun.
> 
> i think Ash is very adorable in this artstyle.  
> i just do hope when Ash and Goh visit Alola again, it better be a special episode...
> 
> also i do realize, everywhere i look  
> theres serena everywhere!  
> i love her but my god, people are obsessed with her not to be rude.
> 
> Mewtwo needs to return as well,
> 
> Professor Cerice meets Kukui?
> 
> wouldn't that be something huh?


End file.
